The Legend of Zelda: The Last Journey
by Leon-Egret
Summary: Link finds himself saving another kingdom on his last journey.(Unfinished)
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer* I don't own anything to do with Legend of Zelda or anything with them anything you do not notice is most likely mine. I am looking for beta reader people who can help me edit my story!! ( AND IF I DID OWN ZELDA THIS WOULD BE A GAME ALREADY!  
  
The Legend of Zelda: The Last Journey  
  
A/N: This story is based on the pre-story to Wind Waker. It is after Majora's Mask and Link does not have his Triforce of Courage. He leaves once again to save another princess from a kingdom under an evil rule. It is kind of like MM in the way that it is yet another parallel universe. Except instead of some little kid from the Woods being possessed by an evil mask with great powers, it is like saving a kingdom like in Ocarina of Time.  
  
-Prologue Leaving Termina & Starting A Long Journey  
  
Link had saved the day once again. Everyone was happy and everyone liked him. When he had to leave everyone understood that there was a time to let all things go so everyone said good-bye to the Hero of Masks and Link set off to continue his journey to find his lost friend. Link had gone back to being a wanderer as he had before his quest in Termina. Riding Epona through various towns. Some towns reminded him of Hyrule, Kakariko, and Termina. Link usually found shelter wherever he went in peaceful towns he would stay at a villager's house or the local hotel. In other towns or villages with not so friendly residents he often found himself being left under the stars. He met friendly beasts in forests, water, and caves. Beasts like the Zora, Gorons, Deku, and the Aireons. They often helped him get through passages by letting him have items of need. It seemed that Link would never find his dear friend. He decided to maybe go back to Hyrule and live in the glory of a hero, but one day on his journey something changed his mind.  
  
Chapter 1: The Evil Lord  
  
As Link and Epona rode through another day someone had been spying on them as they approached a kingdom. Link had a weird feeling something bad was about to happen. The hero and his steed finally made it to the kingdom. The kingdom was called Dagwynn. It was familiar in some ways to Hyrule. It was peaceful and happy there. It seemed as if everything was perfect, until a visitor to the castle came through town. Link felt a bad aura about him. He then knew that he was the bad feeling Link had. Everyone but Link seemed to sense no evil within the man. Link had a true hero's spirit. Heroes such as him felt these kinds of things.  
  
That day Link decided to investigate the man by infiltration of the castle. He would repeat his past actions as in Hyrule Castle. It wasn't that difficult to him since he had done it quite a few times. Link had gotten into the castle and eavesdropped on the sinister man. He was talking to the king of Dagwynn.  
"Your highness I the noble Hagare ask that you let my people pass through the Ancient Ruins of the Lost Deity," said Hagare, " we have heard that on the other side is a land of peace and harmony!"  
The King stated, " But that is only a legend!" "Anyhow no one has gone into those ruins and come back to prove that there is a 'land of peace' on the other side."  
"I am sorry, but our people our going through poverty the common people are thinking of going through those ruins. It is our only hope!"  
" Well why don't you live in Dagwynn we can help each other in times hard and-"  
"No!" Hagare loudly cut the king off, "Our people hold great pride in ourselves we do not need help from YOU!"  
" How dare you yell at me?!" the king said in an outrage.  
"I can yell at you if I want I am the leader of my people and we will go through the ruins and live in peace WITOUT YOUR PERMISSION!!!!"  
"No you shall not! Guards get him!"  
"Bad move King of Dagwynn, I hope you enjoyed living."  
The guards charged at the man. He then all of a sudden jumped and performed a downward kick and the two guards were crushed under the kick. The king started running away but before he could pass through the next corridor he started to float off the ground. The supposed nice Hagare had turned into an evil deity. He acted like some unknown force possessed him. Link gasped in horror as he saw the king floating towards Hagare. Link quickly broke into the castle and struck a blow at the wicked being. Hagare's concentration had broken and the king fell to the floor. Link then saw Hagare get up and laugh, he then said, "Well, well, well what have we here? A little boy, let me guess you're Link 'Hero of Time'!"  
Link was traumatized. How did he know his name? Then it hit him, none other than the most evil of souls was possessing Hagare! Ganondorf was back and found out how to use his powers through others by possessing them in a soul form. Hagare or Ganondorf to be exact then wielded his sword and with one swift swipe knocked Link unconscious. Link felt the immense power this Hagare had; Ganondorf had found a powerful host.  
All of Link's senses went out the only sense he retained was his sense of hearing. While he could still hear he heard footsteps. Then a voice called out and yelled.  
" What have you done to my father?!?" 


	2. Ch 2: The Old Legend

*Disclaimer* I don't own anything to do with Legend of Zelda or  
anything with them anything you do not notice is most likely mine. I  
am looking for beta reader people who can help me edit my story!! (AND  
IF I DID OWN ZELDA THIS WOULD BE A GAME ALREADY!  
  
The Legend of Zelda: The Last Journey  
  
A/N: This story is based on the pre-story to Wind Waker. It is after  
Majora's Mask and Link does not have his Triforce of Courage. He  
leaves once again to save another princess from a kingdom under an  
evil rule. It is kind of like MM in the way that it is yet another  
parallel universe. Except instead of some little kid from the Woods  
being possessed by an evil mask with great powers, it is like saving a  
kingdom like in Ocarina of Time.  
  
-Prologue Leaving Termina & Starting A Long Journey  
  
Link had saved the day once again. Everyone was happy and  
everyone liked him, well except for his foes. When he had to leave  
everyone understood that there was a time to let all things go so  
everyone said good-bye to the Hero of Masks and Link set off to  
continue his journey to find his lost friend. Link had gone back to  
being a wanderer as he had before his quest in Termina. Riding Epona  
through various towns. Some towns reminded him of Hyrule, Kakariko,  
and Termina. Link usually found shelter wherever he went in peaceful  
towns he would stay at a villager's house or the local hotel. In other  
towns or villages with not so friendly residents he often found  
himself being left under the stars. He met friendly beasts in forests,  
water, and caves. Beasts like the Zora, Gorons, Deku, and the Aireons.  
They often helped him get through passages by letting him have items  
of need. It seemed that Link would never find his dear friend. He  
decided to maybe go back to Hyrule and live in the glory of a hero,  
but one day on his journey something changed his mind.  
  
Chapter 1: The Evil Lord  
  
As Link and Epona rode through another day someone had been spying on  
them as they approached a kingdom. Link had a weird feeling something  
bad was about to happen. The hero and his steed finally made it to the  
kingdom. The kingdom was called Dagwynn. It was familiar in some ways  
to Hyrule. It was peaceful and happy there. It seemed as if everything  
was perfect, until a visitor to the castle came through town. Link  
felt a bad aura about him. He then knew that he was the bad feeling  
Link had. Everyone but Link seemed to sense no evil within the man.  
Link had a true hero's spirit. Heroes such as him felt these kinds of  
things.  
  
That day Link decided to investigate the man by infiltration  
of the castle. He would repeat his past actions as in Hyrule Castle.  
It wasn't that difficult to him since he had done it quite a few  
times. Link had gotten into the castle and eavesdropped on the  
sinister man. He was talking to the king of Dagwynn.  
  
"Your highness I the noble Hagare ask that you let my people  
pass through the Ancient Ruins of the Lost Deity," said Hagare, " we  
have heard that on the other side is a land of peace and harmony!"  
  
The King stated, " But that is only a legend!" "Anyhow no one  
has gone into those ruins and come back to prove that there is a 'land  
of peace' on the other side."  
  
"I am sorry, but our people our going through poverty the  
common people are thinking of going through those ruins. It is our  
only hope!"  
  
" Well why don't you live in Dagwynn we can help each other in  
times hard and-"  
  
"No!" Hagare loudly cut the king off, "Our people hold great  
pride in ourselves we do not need help from YOU!"  
  
" How dare you yell at me?!" the king said in an outrage.  
  
"I can yell at you if I want I am the leader of my people and  
we will go through the ruins and live in peace WITOUT YOUR  
PERMISSION!!!!"  
  
"No you shall not! Guards get him!"  
  
"Bad move King of Dagwynn, I hope you enjoyed living."  
  
The guards charged at the man. He then all of a sudden jumped  
and performed a downward kick and the two guards were crushed under  
the kick. The king started running away but before he could pass  
through the next corridor he started to float off the ground. The  
supposed nice Hagare had turned into an evil deity. He acted like some  
unknown force possessed him. Link gasped in horror as he saw the king  
floating towards Hagare. Link quickly broke into the castle and struck  
a blow at the wicked being. Hagare's concentration had broken and the  
king fell to the floor. Link then saw Hagare get up and laugh, he then  
said, "Well, well, well what have we here? A little boy, let me guess  
you're Link 'Hero of Time'!"  
  
Link was traumatized. How did he know his name? Then it hit  
him, none other than the most evil of souls was possessing Hagare!  
Ganondorf was back and found out how to use his powers through others  
by possessing them in a soul form. Hagare or Ganondorf to be exact  
then wielded his sword and with one swift swipe knocked Link  
unconscious. Link felt the immense power this Hagare had; Ganondorf  
had found a powerful host.  
  
All of Link's senses went out the only sense he retained was  
his sense of hearing. While he could still hear he heard footsteps.  
Then a voice called out and yelled.  
  
" What have you done to my father?!?" cried an unknown voice.  
  
Before any more talking was made Link totally blacked out. 


End file.
